Helveder
by Andi Ramadani
Summary: Didalam bumi terdapat beberapa bagian dunia yang saling berhubungan. Dunia yang utama adalah dunia manusia tinggal bersama, dan aktivitas normal yang selalu sama setiap harinya. Ada lagi dunia yang tidak kasat mata,yang memiliki pintu masuk di dunia manusia. Disanalah para makhluk ajaib tinggal, salah satunya adalah Lortedox,dunia di mana semua jenis makhluk tinggal dalam kedamaian
1. Prolog

Di dalam bumi terdapat beberapa bagian dunia yang saling berhubungan. Dunia yang utama adalah dunia dimana manusia tinggal, hidup bersama aktivitas normal yang selalu sama setiap harinya. Ada lagi dunia yang tidak kasat mata, yang memiliki pintu masuk di dunia manusia. Di sanalah para makhluk ajaib tinggal. Dan salah satunya adalah Lortedox, dunia di mana semua jenis makhluk tinggal dalam kedamaian.

Konon sebelum kedamaian tersebut, Lortedox diguncang berbagai perang yang mengakibatkan kehilangan secara besar-besaran. Lazuna sang ratu kegelapan menebarkan teror mengerikan. Kehadiran penyihir kembar yang diramalkan menjadi titisan raja pertama dan terkuat Lortedox pada masanya mengubah takdir dan menghapus peperangan. Adalah Alex dan Alexa McWright, putra dan putri dari sepasang penyihir berbakat yang namanya masih melalang-buana, tak tertepis oleh zaman. Berakhirnya riwayat penyihir jahat Lazuna membuka gerbang perdamaian di dunia sihir tersebut.

Namun setelah perang terakhir bersama pasukan ratu kegelapan Lazuna, Lortedox mengalami banyak perubahan drastis. Salah satunya adalah kedatangan makhluk lain, yang disebut dengan manusia setengah dewa atau demigod. Kedatangan demigod secara terang-terangan mendatangkan konflik panjang dengan penguasa utama dunia Lortedox, Raja Artherix. Tetapi dengan kesepakatan bersama dalam sebuah pertemuan besar-besaran, akhirnya Lortedox menerima keberadaan demigod setelah mengetahui bahwa hidup mereka di dunia manusia lebih terancam.

Seiring waktu berputar, interaksi antara kaum-kaum asli Lortedox dengan para manusia setengah dewa telah mengubah drastis wajah Lortedox. Dunia yang dulu adalah tempat penuh dengan sihir dan keajaiban, kini dicampuradukkan oleh mitos Yunani kuno, menciptakan dunia baru yang berbentuk sihir modern.

Nama dua penakhluk Lortedox masih terngiang dan tetap dikenang oleh penghuni lama, yang membuat banyak demigod bertanya siapakah kedua bocah yang pernah menyelamatkan dunia tersebut. Hingga pada suatu ketika, salah satu demigod di dunia Lortedox merasa penasaran dan akhirnya pergi ke dunia manusia untuk bertemu demngan dua legendaris

Lortedox. Jauh dari rencana dasar yang ada di benaknya, kedatangannya memiliki maksud lain, yakni mencari satu manusia setengah dewa yang berada di lingkungan dua legendaris Lortedox, putri dewi Artemis.

.

.

.

To be Continued


	2. Dongeng Lagi

"Candlifia…"

Di dalam kegelapan kamarnya, Alexa sibuk bermain di dalam selimutnya. Ia membawa sebuah buku yang diperoleh dari orangtuanya sambil berusaha melafalkan sebuah mantra. Meskipun sudah lama ia tidak menjamah dunia sihir yang pernah disinggahinya, Alexa masih berusaha mempertahankan ilmu yang dimilikinya. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada kedua orangtuanya mengenai kemampuan sihirnya yang masih ada, namun ia tidak menutupinya dari Alex. Alasan pertama mengapa ia menyembunyikannya dari James dan Clara adalah karena ia ingin mereka sendiri yang mengakui keberadaan Lortedox. Alasan kedua karena ia tidak mau James dan Clara melarangnya menggunakan sihir di dunia manusia. Dan alasan ketiga, ia masih berusaha mencari tahu apa maksud kedatangan teman mereka di dunia sihir, Zora, ke dunia manusia.

Tiga tahun berlalu. Itu artinya mereka sudah cukup jengah dengan rahasia yang sebenarnya sudah mereka ketahui. Tiga tahun! Dan kedua orangtuanya enggan membuka cerita atau berterus terang bahwa dunia Lortedox bukanlah sebuah mimpi belaka bagi mereka. Bukan dongeng. Bukan cerita di film.

Alexa hapal dan ingat bahwa ia dilahirkan dari darah sepasang penyihir hebat. Saat perang berlangsung, ia sendiri yang terlibat dan menumbangkan ratu kegelapan. Lantas ketika ia kembali ke dunia manusia bersama Alex dan terbangun di suatu pagi yang cerah, orangtuanya seolah-olah menghapus jejak dunia sihir itu. Seakan-akan yang mereka alami hanyalah mimpi.

Mimpi? Yang benar saja. Sihir yang kerap dimain-mainkan Alexa secara rahasia bukti bahwa dunia Lortedox yang dikatakan sebagai dongeng itu ada!

"Candlifia…"

Kembali cahaya terang muncul dari telapak tangan Alexa, yang kemudian meredup lagi. Ia seorang penyihir berkemampuan luar biasa, angelus, kemampuan yang datang sebagai perisai dari segala kekuatan jahat. Sempat terbersit pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengapa kemampuan angelusnya semakin lama semakin melemah. Ia bahkan berpikiran bahwa semakinbertambah usianya, semakin melemah kemampuan angelusnya. Rasanya lidah Alexa seolah gatal, ingin menanyakan semua itu pada James atau Clara. Tetapi mengingat prioritas utamanya, ia menelan bulat-bulat rasa keingintahuannya. Entah sampai kapan. Namun ia tidak akan mempertahankannya lama lagi. Ia akan segera menanyakannya pada kedua orangtuanya, sesuai kesepakatannya dengan Alex.

"Alexa…"

Alexa mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika bisikan Alex terdengar dari pintu kamarnya. Ia membuka selimut, menemukan Alex yang menutup pintu kamar Alexa dengan tampang bak pencuri. Merasa heran dengan keberadaan saudara kembarnya secara tiba-tiba, Alexa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak mengubah posisi duduknya sampai Alex mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Alexa pelan.

"Aku mendengar percakapan Mom dan Dad baru saja." Alex mengedarkan pandangan ke arah pintu, berdoa dalam hati semoga orangtuanya tidak ikut campur dalam pembicaraan rahasia antara ia dengan Alexa.

"Mereka sempat menyebut nama demigod."

"Hah?" Alexa menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Demigod?" Kemudian ia mendengus kesal.

"Di Lortedox tidak ada demigod, dan mustahil jika mereka berkunjung ke sana."

Sedikit merutuk kesal, Alex lebih mendekati adiknya. Ia melemparkan tatapan tak berdustanya atau mendekati tidak mengerti.

"Memangnya kau tahu tentang demigod?"

Sudah berulang kali Alexa menghadapi kakaknya yang sok tahu tapi tidak benar-benar tahu. Meskipun Alex sekarang lebih suka membaca daripada bermain bersama kawan-kawannya, Alexa tidak mengerti mengapa kakaknya masih sama seperti dulu. Meski Alex lebih rajin, kecerdasan Alexa belum bisa ditandinginya. Dalam hatinya Alexa berpikir, bahwa masih ada jejak angelus pada dirinya, terbukti dengan kehebatanmengingatnya dan ia pun juga mudah menyerap pelajaran baru.

Seperti salah satu yang pernah dibaca Alexa, tentang mitos Yunani kuno dan segala hal mengenai para dewa. Serta apa yang dinamakan oleh demigod itu. Ia sempat mempelajarinya di pelajaran Sejarah Dunia, meskipun guru Sejarahnya hanya memberikan materi sedikit. Alexa bahkan mencari info lainnya dengan membaca lebih banyak buku di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Sekarang Alexa justru lebih tertarik dengan bahasa Yunani daripada bahasa lain yang disukainya—walaupun tandingannya adalah bahasa Prancis. Meski begitu kemampuannya dalam memahami bahasa masih sama seperti dulu, tidak bisa terkalahkan oleh murid lainnya.

"Demigod, manusia setengah dewa. Hasil percampuran antara dewa dengan manusia. Aku pernah membaca mitologi Yunani di sebuah buku. Ada beberapa dewa-dewi Yunani yang tertarik pada manusia, bahkan jatuh cinta dan menghasilkan keturunan yang disebut dengan demigod, manusia setengah dewa. Demigod memiliki kemampuan hasil diturunkannya darah dewa yang mereka terima."

Alexa menahan tawa melihat ekspresi kakaknya, sama ketika ia menceritakan kisah-kisah yang pernah diceritakan Clara saat mereka masih kecil.

"Aku serius, Alex. Aku pernah membacanya."

"Ternyata Nona Sandiwara kita sekarang lebih menyukai mitologi daripada dongeng." Alex terkekeh pelan yang disambut Alexa dengan cibiran masam.

"Aku bukan Nona Sandiwara." Ia melipat tangan di depan dada. Wajahnya ditekuk jelek sekali.

"Percaya, deh." Alex meniup rambut Alexa.

Mereka terlibat dalam candaan kecil yang semakin lama semakin menimbulkan keributan. Perang bantal yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan pun terjadi. Bahkan Alex tidak merasa ragu menimpuk Alexa dengan dua bantal sampai membuat adiknya terhengkang ke belakang. Suara riuh mereka memecah keheningan malam, membuat beberapa makhluk malam mengalihkan perhatian ke kamar mereka. Atau makhluk yang sedang tidur pun merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara ribut di sana.

Suara derap langkah khas yang sepertinya diacuhkan oleh si kembar terdengar semakin jelas dan semakin dekat. Hingga pintu kamar Alexa dibuka pelan dan lampu dinyalakan. Si kembar berhenti bermain perang bantal dan saling melemparkan tatapan ke arah pintu. Clara berdiri di ambang pintu dengan menyandarkan sebelah bahunya, melipat tangan di depan dada, dan menatap kedua anaknya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Maaf, Mom," ujar Alexa. Ia menyikut Alex pelan yang dibalas dengan cengiran lebar.

Clara terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua anaknya. Ia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di atas ranjang Alexa.

"Kalian ini, masih saja seperti anak kecil." Ia meraih Alexa agar bisa mengacak-acak rambut putrinya, namun Alexa bergerak menghindar.

"Mom… aku sudah 17 tahun!" pekiknya.

Clara tertawa pelan. "Tapi kau masih tetap Alexa kecil Mommy."

Mendengar kalimat Clara, Alexa memutar bola matanya, sedangkan Alex menjulurkan lidah sebagai tanda ingin muntah.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali." Alex tidak ingin mendapatkan perlakuan anak kecil dari Clara. Secepatnya ia menghindar dan melimbai menuju kamarnya yang masih bersebelahan dengan kamar Alexa.

"Mom, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," kata Alexa tiba-tiba.

Sesuatu yang lebih penting dari apapun meskipun dibandingkan dengan kepentingan karirmu, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Apa yang ingin kautanyakan, Sayang?" nada Clara yang halus membuat Alexa semakin merapat. Ia mendekat dan beringsut ke tubuh Clara. Dalam sekejap saja tubuhnya mulai hangat.

"Mmm… aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa aku sangat pintar?" Ia menyembunyikan nada penasarannya. Meskipun bukan itu yang ingin ditanyakannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Alexa, Clara terkekeh.

"Mungkin karena faktor genetik. Kau tahu, kan?"

Sedari dulu Alexa memang sudah tahu dan mengakui kecerdasan ibunya. Ia juga berpikiran bahwa kepintarannya didapat dari Clara. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah kepintaran antara memahami bahasa isyarat dengan materi biasa seimbang. Atau justru kepintaran Clara lebih unggul di bagian hal-hal gaib atau bahasa isyarat. Ia masih ingat betul, kepintaran ibunya yang menyelamatkan Lortedox dari pasukan Ark-Alehar beberapa waktu lalu ketika perang berkecamuk.

"Ya, kau memang hebat, Mom." Alexa tertawa pelan.

Clara tersenyum simpul. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Alexa ke balik jendela kamar Alexa yang tirainya masih tersibak. Terlihatlah gemerlapan cahaya bintang musim dingin di balik kabut tipis awan yang melintang panjang.

"Yeah, kami memang unggul dalam hal yang berbeda. Aku dengan kecerdasanku, dan James dengan keberaniannya. Alex memang lebih seperti Dad daripada Mom. Dan kau seperti cetakan Mom, tapi cetakan dalam porsi yang banyak.

" Alexa terkikik pelan. "Alex kan penakut, Mom."

"Hmm… kalau Millenix tidak pernah menakut-nakutinya, Alex pasti tidak

akan takut dengan hantu."

Clara mengusap lembut rambut Alexa.

"Keberanian Alex mungkin dalam arti lain. Dia berani mengambil resiko, berani mengorbankan apapun demi orang yang dicintainya."

Terjadi kesenyapan di dalam kamar Alexa. Sebenarnya meskipun Alexa sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang lebih dewasa dan matang, ia masih ingin masa-masa senangnya ketika masih kecil terulang kembali. Ia bahkan merindukan dongeng yang selalu diceritakan Clara. Alexa berhenti mendengarkan dongeng ketika ia berusia 10 tahun. Dan saat ini ia justru ingin mendengar kembali suara Clara dalam mendongengkan sebuah kisah.

"Mom, maukah kau menceritakan aku tentang kisah?" Alexa menengadah untuk bisa melihat wajah Clara yang teduh.

"Katanya kau sudah dewasa dan tidak mau mendengar dongeng apapun?" Clara memberikan tatapan menggoda.

Alexa merajuk lagi.

"Ayolah, Mom. Aku kangen nih… Aku ingin mendengar kau menceritakan dongeng seperti dulu. Meski aku sudah dewasa, aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu kalau sedang menceritakan kisah."

Clara tersenyum manis. "Baiklah. Ayo benakan posisimu."

Mengindahkan perintah ibunya, Alexa segera merapikan tempat tidurnya yang sempat berantakan. Kemudian ia berbaring di sebelah Clara.

"Hmm… mau cerita apa?"

Lortedox tentu saja, pikir Alexa. "Aku baru mempelajari mitologi Yunani. Mom mau menceritakan aku tentang itu?" Mom pasti keberatan jika aku bertanya tentang Lortedox.

Clara menautkan kedua alis tipisnya. "Mmm, baiklah."

Ia menerawang ke atas, seolah sedang mencari atau memilah-milah kisah mana yang akan diberikannya pada Alexa.

"Ini tentang salah satu dewi yang jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia. Dan memiliki seorang putri."

"Demigod?" tebak Alexa

"Yeah. A." Clara tersenyum.

"Dewi Artemis, atau dikenal sebagai dewi pelindung hewan, perburuan, kesuburan, dan kesucian. Dia memiliki kembaran yang bernama Apollo, dewa cahaya yang sangat penting di tahta Olympus. Mereka mahir memanah. Selalu membawa busur panah kemanapun mereka pergi, dalam keadaan apapun. Suatu saat mereka berpetualang ke sebuah hutan, dan dewi Artemis bertemu dengan seorang pemburu. Mereka saling jatuh cinta tanpa ada kekhawatiran atas kutukan yang diturunkan oleh Zeus. Artemis dan Apollo terpisah karena perbedaan pendapat dan saling menentang satu sama lain sejak kehadiran manusia itu. Hingga Artemis memutuskan untuk ikut bersama manusia itu."

"Dan akhirnya mereka pergi bersama, menikah di sebuah kota jauh dari tahta Olympus, dan memiliki seorang putri cantik. Artemis memanggil putri cantiknya dengan nama Euphoria."

"Euphoria?" suara Alexa naik setengah oktaf. "Aku pernah mendengar nama panggilan itu."

"Kau mau tidak mendengar kelanjutannya?" Clara mengubah ekspresinya. Dengan segera Alexa mengangguk dan mengunci rapat mulutnya. Clara tersenyum lebar dan meneruskan kembali.

"Namun belum lama setelah Artemis melahirkan anaknya, Zeus memintanya kembali ke Olympus, melarangnya berkontak dengan manusia lagi. Terlarang bagi para dewa-dewi berhubungan dengan manusia—ibaratnya seperti elf dengan manusia. Atau Zeus akan memberikan kutukan tak termaafkan pada keluarga yang disinggahi dewa-dewi tersebut. Dengan berat hati Artemis meninggalkan keluarganya, meninggalkan putrinya yang masih sangat kecil."

"Lantas, Euphoria tidak bertemu dengan Artemis lagi, Mom?"

Clara menggeleng. "Tidak pernah. Dia bisa dikutuk Zeus kalau sampai bertemu ibunya."

"Kasihan sekali. Lalu? Apa yang terjadi padanya, Mom?"

"Euphoria mendapatkan pengganti Artemis. Dan dia hidup bersama wanita itu, sebagai ibunya."

Clara mengacak-acak rambut Alexa gemas. "Kau ini masih seperti dulu ternyata. Baiklah, ini sudah terlalu larut. Kau harus segera tidur, Sayang. Besok masih ada hari, kan? Kalau kau mau Mom akan menceritakan kisah lagi."

Alexa terbahak pelan. "Tidak usah, Mom. Ini sudah cukup. Aku suka mendengar kau menceritakan kisah, dan ini cukup bagiku."

"Baiklah." Clara beranjak dari tempat tidur Alexa. Ia membantu putrinya merapikan selimutnya, kemudian mengecup dahi Alexa dan menggumamkan kalimat selamat tidur. Ia mematikan lampu kamar Alexa, dan keluar sambil masih memandang Alexa dengan pandangan hangatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja kisah yang diantarkan ibunya tadi terngiang-ngiang di telinga Alexa. Apalagi bagian dimana dewi Artemis memanggil putrinya

dengan nama Euphoria. Ia yakin pernah mendengar nama itu, bukan sebuah kata biasa karena ia sendiri pernah mendengar nama panggilan seperti itu. Namun semakin lama Alexa memikirkannya, semakin berat pula matanya. Dan ia tertidur pulas, membawa kisah yang diantar Clara ke dalam mimpinya.

.

.

Sekolah bukanlah tempat yang pas untuk Alexa melakukan rutinitas normalnya. Berkali-kali ia menghindari kejaran anak-anak populer yang berusaha menariknya ke dalam kelompok itu setelah Molly Lloyd sang ratu populer pindah ke benua Amerika. Namun Alexa tetaplah Alexa, ia tak akan mau diseret ke dalam kelompok anak populer. Bahkan Alex menjadi salah satu bagian dari kelompok anak populer, tapi ia tetap menjaga pertemanannya dengan semua anak di sekolah tersebut. Berulang kali Alexa bertanya, mengapa Alex mau saja menjadi salah satu kelompok anak populer. Tapi Alex membalasnya bahwa ia hanya iseng belaka.

Alexa lebih senang hanya memiliki satu teman tapi bisa diajak setia daripada ribuan tapi tak bisa setia. Selama ia bersekolah di Southbank dari SMP hingga memasuki SMA, ia hanya memiliki Zora sebagai temannya. Dan tidak pernah mengungkit hal-hal yang berbau Lortedox di hadapan anak itu.

Well yeah, Zora McPhee. Seorang gadis jelita yang tiba-tiba muncul, menjadi murid baru, berteman dengan si kembar. Bocah perempuan yang merupakan salah satu elf, penghuni dunia sihir tersebut, yang datang menyamar sebagai manusia biasa untuk dapat merasakan betapa indahnya kehidupan manusia di bumi.

"Jadi, kau membolos di kelas Aljabar, Lexa?" tanya Zora ketika mereka berdua duduk di taman sekolah. Alexa membenahi rok seragamnya yang berantakan.

"Hanya sekali. Aku harus mencari bahan tambahan untuk tugas makalah dari Mrs. Clifford. Kenapa?"

Zora hanya menganggukkan kepala dan menggumam. "Tak masalah."

.

.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian datanglah Arabella, ketua geng populer yang menyimpan dengki pada Zora semenjak gadis itu satu sekolah dengannya. Zora tak pernah menanggapi pikiran-pikiran jahat Arabella yang selalu diutarakan tak sengaja padanya. Meski Arabella selalu berniat jahat pada Zora, Zora tak pernah membalasnya serius.

"Aku masih tidak bisa menebaknya, McPhee. Apa yang kau sembunyikan. Hah?" Arabella mengerutkan dahinya menatap Zora sinis.

"Menyembunyikan apa?" Zora balik bertanya.

Dipandangnya Alexa yang tengah memperhatikan keduanya. Alexa hanya memutar bola mata, sudah lelah meladeni omong kosong Arabella.

Bibir Arabella mencebik. "Tidak usah pura-pura. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku mencari identitasmu di internet tapi tidak mendapatkan hasil apa-apa. Kau pasti salah satu agen rahasia atau semacamnya yang sedang menyamar."

Alexa terbatuk mendengar tuduhan Arabella. Diam-diam ia menahan tawa.

"Agen rahasia?" Zora terbahak mendengarnya.

"Kau pasti banyak menonton film aksi. Sudahlah, Arabella. Aku tak pernah memiliki masalah denganmu."

"Tak pernah memiliki masalah?" Arabella tertawa sarkastis. "Dengar ya Nona Sok Sempurna sahabat karib dari Nona Sandiwara..."

Ketika Arabella menyebut julukan Alexa juga, Alexa mendelikkan matanya. "…kau sudah menyita perhatian seluruh anak di sini. Kau mengalahkanku dalam berbagai hal. Kau menjadi ratu prom. Dan kau merebut Alex dariku."

Alexa terbahak sehingga mengalihkan perhatian Arabella dari Zora. Arabella membalas Alexa dengan desisan. Ia tak akan membuang-buang waktu berdebat dengan Alexa karena ia tahu Alexa akan dengan mudahnya melawan. Tidak seperti Zora yang nyaris tidak pernah berbuat kasar pada siapapun.

"Kau salah paham." Zora memutar bola matanya. "Kami hanya bersahabat."

"Sahabat macam apa?" Arabella menampilkan ekspresi muak.

"Jangan kira aku tak melihat kelakuan kalian saat di prom kelulusan SMP. Kau kira aku buta? Bahkan seluruh anak mengira kalian pacaran. Oke?"

"Tanyakan sendiri saja pada anaknya, kenapa dia mencampakkanmu."

Tidak suka dengan balasan Zora, Arabella mengangakan mulutnya.

"Tutup mulutmu, McPhee!"

Saat Arabella mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Zora, tiba-tiba saja telunjuk Arabella melentur dan bengkok ke atas. Melihat jarinya mendadak seperti itu, Arabella berteriak. Ia bahkan meronta-ronta berusaha mengembalikan jarinya seperti semula. Zora hanya menahan tawanya. Lantas melirik Alexa, memberi kode untuk menghindar.

Alexa diam seribu bahasa melihat kejadian itu. Ia yakin bahwa Zora yang melakukan itu. Yang kini dilakukan Alexa hanyalah mengangakan mulutnya. Kemudian disambarnya almamater sekolah, lantas melenggang di belakang Zora, masih memandangi Arabella. Sontak seluruh murid di sekelilingnya menghampiri Arabella yang berteriak.

"Jarimu baik-baik saja, Arabella. Jangan mulai membual lagi," kata sebagian anak yang mendekatinya.

"Tadi jariku bengkok ke atas! Percayalah!"

Yang lain hanya menggerutu meninggalkan Arabella sendirian dalam kebingungan. Bahkan Alexa hanya diam dan tidak membahas apa yang telah dilakukan Zora pada Arabella tadi. Ia tetap konsisten untuk menyimpan pertanyaan di benaknya sampai ada yang bersedia memberikan jawaban pada akhirnya.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Alexa mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi siang di taman sekolah. Ia bahkan tak memberikan jeda ketika bercerita panjang. Alex hanya memutar bola mata mendengar ocehan adiknya.

ia melepas almamaternya, kemudian menyandarkan pada sofa. Alexa merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, masih dengan ceritanya tadi.

"Jadi, kau menceritakannya padaku dan membuat seolah-olah Zora itu jahat?" Alex melemparkan lirikan aneh untuk Alexa. Alexa berjengit.

"Bukan, duh!" Dilemparnya bantal sofa ke arah saudaranya. Alex menangkis lemparan Alexa secepatnya.

"Maksudku, mengapa dia berani menggunakan sihir atau kemampuan elf di luar Lortedox? Bukankah dia seperti… menyamar?"

"Menyamar apanya kalau kita sendiri sebenarnya tahu dia siapa." Alex berdecak. Ia menyambar remot TV, lalu menghidupkannya. Diabaikannya Alexa yang masih sibuk dengan cerita tadi.

.

.

.

To Be The Continued


End file.
